


Dream Weaver

by look_turtles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during season five. Angels don't dream, but Castiel does. Slight spoiler for 6.20, not a plot spoiler</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Weaver

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN_bitesize Dreams prompt: Angels don't dream, but Castiel does.

Angels don't dream, but Castiel does.

It started in the hospital. Castiel awoke from a dream about large purple rabbits that had been trying to eat him. That dream was almost as disturbing as Castiel awaking up to the feeling of no grace and the silence of his brothers.

Sometimes the dreams make no sense and sometimes they make all too much sense. The dream of falling through a green sky onto yellow rocks always leaves Cas shaking when he wakes up.

Castiel even dreams while he's sitting in the back of Dean's car. His body, and it is his body now, is so exhausted it aches. He tries to call on his grace to ease the ache but nothing happens. He closes his eyes for just a moment and suddenly he's back in Heaven. He can see a brightly colored kite dip and swoop in a deep blue sky and can almost smell blooming flowers. The voices of his brothers are a din in his head.

Castiel startles awake to find tears on his face.

Angels don't dream, but Castiel does and sometimes he hates it.


End file.
